Bonbon & Sexe
by Atelophobiia
Summary: Que font les personnages de one piece quand ils rencontrent un string-bonbon ? Certain pourrait avoir des idées bien perverse.
C'était une fin d'après-midi d'été, il faisait encore chaud, dans le pays de Dessrosa. Doflamingo était à côté de son frère, et tout deux marchaient à travers les rues encore ensoleillées, du pays du soleil. Le plus âgé parlait, bien que son frère écoutât, c'était comme s'il était tout seul, vu que le plus jeune ne lui répondait pas, bien qu'il fît des hochements de tête, pour acquiescer et dire qu'il écoutait toujours. Doflamingo finit par stopper sa phrase en haussant le sourcil, son frère haussa lui aussi le sourcil.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ce magasin. Je ne le connais pas. Il s'est installé sans autorisation.

Oui, Doflamingo savait que son frère de temps en temps parlait. Il savait que Corazon parlait peu, mais avec lui seul, cela arrivait. C'était plus simple que de sortir une feuille de papier et d'écrire. Seul le plus âgé savait, et c'était assez bien.

Corazon, vient. On va y jeter un œil.

Le plus jeune acquiesça silencieusement, suivant son grand frère qui entrait dans le petit magasin, pas si petit, vu que les deux jeunes hommes malgré leur taille avaient beaucoup d'espaces pour eux. L'homme au manteau rose avait rit en voyant ce qu'était le magasin, voyant des objets sexuels en tous genre. Celui, au manteau rose, qui était plus réservé que ce genre de chose, rougit légèrement en voyant tout les objets. Puis, l'aîné DonQuixote, s'avança, suivit timidement par son petit frère. Le premier fils farfouilla les rayons, se demandant s'il pouvait prendre deux, trois choses pour pimenter ses relations sexuelles qu'il entretenait avec le plus jeune. Car, oui, c'était arrivé doucement, tout d'abord, Doflamingo avait revu son frère de mission, qui semblait aller mal. Curiosité, il avait rejoint son frère dans la chambre, et avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'avait pas répondu. Doflamingo avait insisté, mais le jeune homme ne voulait toujours pas dire. Puis au soir, le plus jeune avait rejoins son frère dans le lit. Il n'avait rien dit, mais le plus vieux savait qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui avait cloché. Et tous les soirs, le plus jeune rejoignait le plus vieux, tout d'abord, c'était un câlin, au fil des jours, des caresses, des baisers sur la joue, puis la langue s'est déliée, Corazon avoua qu'il avait été violé, et Doflamingo s'était énervé. Puis un soir, le plus qui ne tenait pas l'alcool, avait trop bu, et la conversation qu'il avait entre nues avec son frère avait dérapé, un baiser maladroit c'était échangé, et Doflamingo avait juré qu'il lui ferait oublier cet enculé. Depuis, les deux frères s'embrassaient et couchaient ensemble, bien que le plus jeune restât encore que la défensive et gêné. Et même s'il montre encore ce regard, ces paroles et gestes innocents, tous les deux, savent que c'est l'inverse.

Tiens. Je suis sûr que ça t'irait bien ça.

Doflamingo avait attrapé un string, fait de bonbon, et avait un sourire pervers en coin. Rossinante n'avait qu'un peu plus rougit en voyant l'objet, se demandant comment, des bonbons innocents pouvaient faire ménage avec un sous-vêtement sexy qui était souvent relié au sexe. Le plus âgé rit en voyant la tête et devinant les pensées de son frère.

C'est comme toi.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Je t'attends dehors.

Il était alors sorti du magasin, n'étant vraiment pas à l'aise, laissant son frère planté là.

* * *

Rossinante, ainsi que les autres membres de la family s'assirent, cependant ce premier se dandiner légèrement sur sa chaise, récoltant quelque regard septique et de travers, de certains membres, cependant quand Doflamingo arriva, Corazon restait droit comme un piquet. Suscitant un peu plus le regard des autres. Mais le repas se déroula sans aucune parole, seul le bruit des couverts contre les assiettes, où les bruits de mastication venaient couper le silence de la salle. Une fois finit, tout le monde partir un à un, débarrassant leur assiette eux-mêmes, il ne restait à la fin, que Corazon, et son frère. Le dernier souriait étrangement.

Je te veux.

\- Tu me l'as dit toute l'heure.

Le plus âgé rit en se levant, débarrassant son assiette et celle du plus jeune. Puis il revint à côté de son frère, et lui attrapant le menton pour le tourner vers lui, il l'avait embrassé. Son frère avait répondu maladroitement, pas encore habitué, et gêné de faire toute ses choses entre frères. Le corbeau se sentit être surélevé, et posé contre la table, par le flamant rose. Continuant le baiser, Corazon s'assit sur la table, sentant les mains de son frère venir se poser sur les hanches pour les passer en dessous de la chemise, caressant les cotes, le ventre pour ensuite défaire la chemise. Cassant le baiser, le plus vieux, se dirigea vers le cou, embrassant mordant, les mains de son frère encore sur le torse habillé. Enfin, Doflamingo se recula légèrement, pour enlever le manteau noire, ainsi que le sien rose, pour ensuite faire de même avec la chemise ouverte, alors que Corazon lui, n'enleva que les lunettes du plus vieux. Qu'il aimait voir ses yeux, ses beaux yeux bleus qui ressemblaient à celui de leur mère. Leur défunte mère. Il eu un hoquet de surprise, quand il sentit son pantalon glisser de ses jambes, et son cou être à nouveau mordu. Il rougit, serrant les jambes, se pliant légèrement en avant, les mains de Doflamingo se posant sur ses hanches en haussant le sourcil.

Qu'est-ce que...

\- Ne...

Rossinante, n'eut pas pu finir sa phrase, Doflamingo ayant mis un doigt sur les lèvres en signe qu'il devait se taire. Puis reculant le doigt, il força, grâce à son pouvoir, son frère à s'allonger sur la table, les jambes écartées, venant alors apporter des larmes aux coins des yeux de son jeune frère.

Je vois que tu m'écoute.

Il avait légèrement rit, et son frère avait tourné la tête, ne se sentant pas du tout à l'aise, il voulait se sauver, là, il se sentait idiot.

C'est... Je... Tu as dit que ça m'irait bien... Je voulais te faire plaisir...

\- Tu sais que je voulais juste t'embêter ? Je m'en fous de ça. Mais, merci, ça me fait plaisir.

Le flamant essaya de faire un sourire doux et sincère, alors que le faux muet tournait la tête, rouge et alors gênait au maximum. Doflamingo lâcha un rire, bien qu'il ne fût pas moqueur, le plus jeune le prit de cette façon le repliant sur lui-même, du moins il aurait fait ça, si ses gestes n'étaient pas encore entravés par les fils de son frère qui se pencha alors pour passer la langue entre des bonbons, touchant le membre, et croquant le dit premier bonbon. Et il continua ainsi, sa langue a chaque fois rencontrant le membre de son frère, qui malgré lui, gémissait légèrement de plaisir.

Do... Doffy... Libère-moi...

À ces mots gémi, le plus vieux comprit et arrêta son pouvoir, le plus jeune glissa alors mains dans les cheveux blonds de son aîné. Les tirants légèrement, Doffy arrêta un instant de manger les bonbons, venant embrasser à nouveau son frère, qui sans briser le baiser, repoussa le plus vieux en se redressant. Le poussant encore, il se remit sur les pieds, Doflamingo sourit alors de travers.

Tourne-toi.

Et son petit frère obéit, se retournant, plaçant ses avant-bras sur la table, pencher en avant, laissant un total accès vers son postérieur. Le plus âgé s'accroupit, venant embrasser chaque fesse avant de glisser la langue entre les deux globes de chair, cherchant ainsi le string a bonbon, profitant pour humidifier l'intimité de son frère, faisant de temps en temps pénétrer sa langue à l'intérieur. Et après quelques coups de langues bien placés, il se redressa, venant pénétrer de deux doigts avant d'ajouter un troisième, et de vite les retirer, trop pressé de prendre son frère. Il se déshabilla alors, alors que Rossinante était toujours penché sur la table, enserré par le string bonbon, quand Dofla' nue pénétra son sexe dans l'intimité de son frère, d'un coup, faisant gémir celui qui était en dessous. Celui, au-dessus, n'attendit pas longtemps pour commencer ses allées et venues, appréciant les bonbons qui frottent contre son membre, et les gémissements non contrôlés de son frère.

Do ... Doffy ...

Le plus vieux se retire, enlève le string afin de libérer son petit frère et de le reprendre à nouveau. Les gémissements du plus jeune reprirent, et même doublèrent, pour cause de son membre érigé qui frotter contre la table. Les coups de hanches de son frère redoublèrent aussi lorsqu'il trouva la prostate et qu'il frappait dessus avec plus ou moins de force et plus ou moins de vitesse, jouant avec son petit frère.

Je...

\- Pas encore.

Il se retira à nouveau, retournant son frère, les mains sur les fesses, les lèvres contre celles de l'autre, il le remonte pour l'asseoir sur la table. Les mains allant sur les hanches, se penchant sans briser le baiser, pour allonger Rossinante, Doflamingo enfonça pour la troisième fois son membre entre les fesses, du corbeau. Une des mains du flamant alla contre le sexe de son frère, pour enserrer la base et lui empêcher de venir, donnant encore quelques coups de bassin erratique et sentant que lui-même était sur le point de venir, commença à branler le sexe de son amant, et finalement tout deux jouirent en même temps.

Qu'est-ce que ...

\- Mon prénom.

\- Rossinante, je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils se sourient, s'embrassèrent, puis Dofla se redressa, sortit son membre du cul de son frère, attrapant les épaules, il les mit entre les bras de frère, ainsi que ce qu'il restait du string bonbon. Et passa à nouveau les mains sous les fesses du plus jeune, qui lui fit attention que les vêtements ne tombent pas, avant de passer les bras autours du cou de son frère. Il fut transporté vers la chambre, et en chacun, ils ne rencontrèrent personne, si ce n'est que le faux muet fit signe à Law, qui c'était pointé dans le dos de Dofla, de se taire. Puis les deux grands arrivèrent dans la chambre où il se fit jeter sur le lit, se faisant enlever les vêtements des mains, avant de recevoir le corps chaud de son frère sur lui, et au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit les ronflements du jeune homme. Il sourit tristement, caressant la joue de son amant et frère. Il ne savait pas si c'était bien où non cette relation. Mais il savait qu'il aimait ça, et qu'il aimait son frère.


End file.
